


不要和陌生人喝酒

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 英雄总是在不断的落入圈套，而拯救英雄的“骑士”这次却有点力不从心了。警告：NTR情节，埃斯蒂尼安和光呆的关系，仅限于这次的【H】，两人并没有任何发展，与“实际上/原本的”CP也有所不同。





	不要和陌生人喝酒

“安静一点——”埃斯蒂尼安的声音听起来低沉而沙哑，哪怕在寒冷的地域，汗水依旧打湿了他的衣襟。

每一次呼吸，那些缭绕的烟雾，就会更进一步渗透到他的体内，让意识变得更加恍惚。

相比之下，被他制在身下的光之战士看起来已经完全迷失自己。也许是这些香薰的成分对于不同种族有所差异，但无论是什么原因，都已经糟的不能再糟糕了。

他从未想过有朝一日自己会落入这样低劣的陷阱，粗制滥造——却确实有用。谁能想到，光之战士会成为诱饵呢。

“不要动，老实趴着。”埃斯蒂尼安烦躁的说着，加重了手上的力道，刚才还在因为欲望难以排解而磨蹭床单的人类，发出了疼痛的呻吟，英雄微微的侧过头来，用自己湿漉漉的眼睛看着身后的男人。

精灵深深地吸了一口气，他试图摆出更加冷漠的表情，但是身体却诚实得做出了反应。变的潮湿而闷热的裤子紧紧的束缚着他的性器，原本为了便于行动而贴身的衣物，此时此刻也加剧了事态的恶化。

而英雄的体温，诱惑着他贴近对方。这位来自雪域的精灵吞了吞口水，他似乎没有意识到自己已经松开了人类的手，用臌胀发疼的阴茎隔着布料贴上了人类臀部。

但是他尚未因为那触感而吸气，就听到了窗边传来的嘀咕声，这让埃斯蒂尼安猛地惊醒，他再一次扣紧了人类的手腕，侧头瞪向那几个正在窥视的家伙。

窗外的男人们似乎吓了一跳，然而他们不打算避开，反而因为埃斯蒂尼安锐利的视线而更加愉悦，用手中的摄像仪器记录着那个银发精灵的面孔。

龙骑士啧了啧舌，他撩过自己垂落到眼前的头发，就像是忽然想到什么似的，抓着人类将对方拽了起来一同转过身去，让他们面对着那扇窗户——让英雄彻底暴露在众人视野中。

光之战士的衣服已经湿透了，白色的短衫吸饱了汗水能够清晰的看到其下的皮肤，那些丑陋的伤疤，在此时此刻却显得更为诱人，两侧的乳尖，也因为和床单的磨蹭而耸立着。

“这是你自己招惹的麻烦……”埃斯蒂尼安在人类的耳边低语，他的鼻尖几乎要蹭过英雄的耳廓，他仿佛闻到从这个人类的发间传来了一股奇妙的香气，那应当只是错觉，也许室内浓重的香薰终于开始对他产生更为强烈的作用了。

不过这样的姿势下，他才看到英雄颈后有一个奇怪的细小伤口，显然人类会有如此强烈的反应，是被注入了某些药物，而并非只是这些香薰的效果。

“自己惹得……就由你自己解决。”龙骑士轻声说，他越过英雄的肩膀，看着不远处的窗户，看着窗外那个漆黑的镜头，仿佛做秀一般，用自己修长的手指绕过英雄的身体，怀抱着这个浑身发烫的青年，缓缓地伸手抓住了对方高高挺立的裆部。

英雄因此而剧烈瑟缩了一下，他的体重压在埃斯蒂尼安的身上，让精灵也险些呻吟出声。

不过埃斯蒂尼安还是控制住了自己，他眯起了一只眼睛，面颊贴着人类的头发，将自己藏在英雄的脑后，试图隐藏自己的表情。但是手上却没有停下对人类的骚扰，隔着那湿哒哒的裤子，持续的玩弄着人类坚挺的性器，“你就表演给他们看吧，大英雄。”他说着，环住了人类阴茎的顶端开始套弄。

“啊……啊啊……”英雄没有反抗，他几乎是陶醉地享受着埃斯蒂尼安的服务，他原本就湿润的眼睛，因此而变的更加的恍惚，他紧紧的揪住了他的手臂，因为每一次的套弄而颤抖。

“埃斯蒂尼安……太……快……啊啊啊……”

对于英雄的求饶，埃斯蒂尼安显然不打算理会，他一只手扣住人类试图扭头的下颚，另一只手反而更加加快了速度，时不时用拇指扣弄英雄不断涌出爱液的顶端，“如果真的那么爽的话就给我射出来。”  
“啊…啊啊……裤子……啊啊……”“别啰嗦了，快点——”埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地催促，因为英雄淫乱的喘息和声音，他的自制力也已经到达极限了，无论是否是他的意愿，他都正在试图将人类压向自己，用自己充血的阴茎紧贴着人类的臀缝，在这混乱而又持续的套弄下，向上顶弄着缓解自己的欲望。

光之战士一定也已经发现了这一点，但是人类是否能够清楚的意识到这代表什么，以他现在的状况，就连埃斯蒂尼安也不能确定。一开始英雄在试图避开身后硌人的硬物，但是随着它的升温，和大脑逐渐被前端传来的快感侵蚀，这位勇猛的战士，也开始主动的用自己的臀缝在那根火热的硬物上磨蹭，来追寻挤压以及触感上的快感。

“……快……一点……”之前还略有抗议的人类英雄，变的越发的主动，像是终于发现了英雄想要的是什么，埃斯蒂尼安拉开了那已经彻底沾满爱液变的湿漉漉沉甸甸的裤子，握住了人类猛地弹出的阴茎，飞溅的粘液甩得到处都是，但是他们显然已经顾不上这些了。

当英雄抓着他的手臂，痉挛着在他的手中到达高潮的时候，埃斯蒂尼安也用力扣住了人类的腰部，将对方重重地压向自己，颤动着将积蓄已久的精液射在了裤子里。

精灵喘着粗气松开了对人类的禁锢，人类战士瘫软的滑落到地上，英雄花了一些时间，才逐渐平复自己的呼吸，意识也逐渐清晰。

“……这里……”他晃了晃脑袋，仰起脖子，看向坐在床边的埃斯蒂尼安，精灵的头发遮盖了他的神情，但是剧烈起伏的胸膛和肩膀，都透露出对方状态十分不妙，而他自己也是一副狼狈的模样，人类慌乱的将裸露的性器塞回裤子里，因为射精而褪去的红潮再一次染红了面颊，“埃，埃斯蒂尼安，呃……”他想了半天，不知道如何开口。

龙骑士微微抬起头，在刘海的遮掩下，他的眼睛如同深海一般令人畏惧。“对不起……”最终，英雄吞了吞口水，垂下了脑袋，诚恳的表达了自己的歉意。毕竟，这确确实实是他招惹的麻烦。

这些人——是冲着他来的。

他在酒馆附近被拦住了去路，在男人们崇拜的目光和盛情邀请下，他没有半点怀疑就参加了他们的酒会，人儿仅仅一杯酒下肚，世界就开始摇晃扭曲。虽然英雄的酒量并非千杯不醉，但是也绝不会这样小。他太熟悉这种感觉了，光之战士因为自己的疏忽大意而有些恼怒。

在他强装镇定试图起身借口离开时，身边的人却搂住了他的肩膀。从那一刻起，那些人的每一句话，英雄都记得清清楚楚。

“你要去哪里？英雄大人。”与那满怀敬意的语调截然不同，桌面之下男人的手按在了他的裆部，这始料不及的发展，让这个年轻的光之战士不知道如何反应，“不愧是大英雄，这里也不小啊。”

有谁能够想象得到，光之战士会在喧闹的酒馆里因为他人的套弄几乎到达高潮。“现在还不是时候。”他的视线已经开始模糊，但是听觉却格外的灵敏，“不用担心……我们会让你爽上天的，轮奸大英雄这种题材，任何人都会喜欢，赚到钱后也会分给你一部分，又能爽又能赚钱不是一举两得嘛？英雄大人一定不知道吧，男人如果被插屁股，可是比干女人还要爽，而且只要用了这种药，任何圣人都会变成荡妇，别怕，不会有后遗症，毕竟——我们可是真的很崇拜你。”

实际上，相比本该发生的事情，现在的状况要好的多——大概吧，光之战士因为自己这个念头而困扰。

“你在想什么？”前方的精灵忽然开口，声音比英雄想象的要低哑许多。

“还好……是你？”人类下意识的歪了歪脑袋，“不不，是你也不好，但是毕竟是你……”

“……到底在说些什么乱七八糟的，你的脑袋坏掉了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安不耐烦的打断了英雄的喋喋不休，他揉了揉自己的脑袋，手指粗鲁的抓着自己的那头银发，像是要将它们连根拔起似的，“啊啊……那些混蛋，用的到底是什么药……”他低声喃喃着，在低沉的尾音滑过后用力地咬了咬牙。

苍天之龙骑士从未这样后悔过，早知如此，他就不该趟这趟浑水，在看到这个傻乎乎的大英雄被几个看着就不像好货的人搀扶着往僻静的巷子走时，就应该转身就走。虽然不清楚真正的始末，但是埃斯蒂尼安还是能够猜到一二，显然这个天真的英雄被人诱骗喝下了迷药。

埃斯蒂尼安也并非是破门而入的，那应该紧锁的房门虚掩着，只是轻轻一推就能打开。他应当立刻意识到这意味着可能还会有其他同伙，但是呈现在眼前的画面，却让这位龙骑士愣在了原地。男人们已经脱掉了英雄身上的铠甲，正举起人类的手试图脱下贴身的内裳，还有人早已急不可耐的掏出了阴茎对着昏迷的英雄自慰。

虽然只是一瞬的愣神，埃斯蒂尼安还是付出了惨重的代价，他遭受到了来自身后的袭击，醒过来时，已经被卸下了武装和英雄一起被关在这个房间里了。

“埃斯蒂尼安也喝了吗？”听到精灵说的，英雄如此反问，埃斯蒂尼安瞥了他一眼，忽然举起手按住了眼前人类的脑袋，前后摇晃着这个一脸天真的英雄，“喝？你是觉得我会和你一样的傻吗？”

“啊，不是……当然不是那个意思，只是，也许他们会在你不清醒的时候灌你？”“……啰嗦。”被人类戳穿了自己的漏洞，精灵用力地将英雄的脸转到了一边去，“有没有我比你清楚。”

事实上，他当然毫无把握。埃斯蒂尼安咬了咬舌头，他现在知道的只有自己死灰复燃的欲火，越来越难以忽视，如同千万的虫蚁形成的浪涛那般起起伏伏令人瘙痒难耐。

“埃斯蒂尼安……埃斯蒂尼安？”英雄的声音再度响起的时候，埃斯蒂尼安才发现自己地恍神，恢复意识时他按着英雄脑袋的手臂出现了一瞬的痉挛。如果不是因为手肘呈现难易弯曲的姿势，他大概已经控制不住自己的手了吧……精灵紧紧咬着牙关，另一只手几乎要揪断自己的头发。

“你还好吗，埃斯蒂尼安。”

为什么要明知故问——无法排解欲望让埃斯蒂尼安的心态变得越来越糟，他甚至开始因为对方的存在而感到恼火，心跳剧烈的像是要爆裂一般。人类的模样在他眼中不断的放大，分裂复数围绕着他，对方的呼吸声，心跳声，散发而出的气味，手中那头乱糟糟的野兽般的棕色头发的触感也变得更加鲜明了。

而他的明明呼吸是如此粗重，却依旧觉得自己快要缺氧了。他已经，快要控制不住自己了——既然如此——干脆——

“别在意。”光之战士的声音，再一次钻入了他的意识，让精灵稍稍冷静下来，“如果你想要……解决这个，我不会看的。”人类英雄这么说道，抓住了埃斯蒂尼安的手从自己脑袋上扯开，“刚才也是……”

“你在开什么玩笑——”龙骑士咬着牙反问，他反手抓住了人类的手臂，将眼前的英雄扯到怀中，迅速地转身将对方制在了床上，将那个讨厌的脑袋用力按进了被子里，“这种时候还在说这种一点也不好笑的笑话？乐观的英雄设定也该结束了吧。”

“埃斯蒂尼安！”“闭嘴！”埃斯蒂尼安抬高了音量，在粗重的喘息中红着眼瞪着身下的人类，他隆起的裆部刚好抵在英雄英雄的股间，再人类因为他的热量而下意识夹紧臀部的时候，便会轻轻的夹住他的阴茎，那绝妙的触感，让埃斯蒂尼安倒吸了一口气，毫不犹豫地就对着英雄的臀部撞去。

“等一下——埃斯蒂尼安，唔……床……”“乖乖别动，否则我就真的要操你了。”在埃斯蒂尼安的警告下，英雄不敢动弹，但是对方的每一次冲撞和磨蹭，都会推撞着他撞上床铺，让他不可控的产生了反应。

与之前截然不同的是，这一次他依旧保持着理智，与快感一同蔓延的还有羞耻感。虽然隔着布料，但是那些早就湿透的东西并没有太大的阻碍，反而加剧了欲望的膨胀。已经变得粘腻的布料，因为对方野蛮的冲撞黏住了臀缝，将埃斯蒂尼安的热量源源不断的传递过来，又因为压迫消失而缓缓的躺起，带来隔靴搔痒般的奇妙快感。

被压在床上无法逃离，在持续的撞击下，褥都会用力的磨蹭着阴茎和阴囊。虽然人类从未感受过真正性交的滋味，此时此刻却几乎要在这样怪异的行为下被“操弄”到高潮。

“只是被磨蹭屁股而已，就变成这个样子了吗？”“不是……”“想要的话，我不介意在更进一步……”埃斯蒂尼安缓下了攻势，他缓缓的磨蹭着对方的臀缝，弯下腰贴着人类的耳鬓私语，“怎么样？干脆来做吧。”

“……不行。”哪怕出声拒绝，英雄却依旧感到了恐惧，因为他几乎要被对方的嗓音迷惑，顺从着欲望答应这个要求，“冷静……一点，埃斯蒂尼安……”

“很可惜，我已经冷静不了了。”随着背后热量的原来，那个精灵再度直起了身子，就连压制着他的手都收回了，人类战士小心翼翼的扭过头，望向身后的男人。埃斯蒂尼安并没有打算停手，他慢慢的脱下了自己汗津津的衣服，被衣物拉扯着落下的头发如同被皮肤吸附一般黏在他的身上，而精灵早就习以为常，不慌不忙的将它们聚拢成一束在身后放开。

英雄偶尔会见到一些女性的冒险者在整理头发时做类似的动作，却没有想到它出现在一个男性身上时也会显得如此的性感。

不，不对，人类立刻打消自己的念头，会有这样的感觉，只是因为那些催情的东西在作祟。这明明只是一个，再普通不过的动作而已……他的思绪才刚刚被理智纠正，就再一次因为精灵的身体而发怔。

这仿佛永远都穿着铠甲的男人有着锻炼到了极致的身体，和挥舞着巨斧在地面上战斗的英雄不同，龙骑士需要更加轻盈的身体，如同空中的舞者一般优雅，每一块肌肉，却又蕴含着巨大的爆发力，能够粉碎巨龙的身体。

“龙…………”英雄似乎没有发现自己正在发出声音，他呢喃一般，看着精灵腰腹上的几个古怪的疤痕，那并非人类使用的武器造成，也并不是寻常的野兽妖异所谓，如同几个大小不一巨大的锥子，呈现弧形排列，如同巨大的，足以一口截断精灵身体的巨大的利齿——龙族的咬痕。

“你打算看到什么时候？”埃斯蒂尼安的语气带上了几分烦躁，也许他厌恶的是人类用这样赤裸裸的眼神盯着他的伤疤，“我脱衣服可不是为了让你看的。”他一边说着，一边解开裤子上的扭头，在英雄的面前掏出了自己硕大的阴茎。

那是个和精灵漂亮地脸蛋截然不同的庞然大物，虽然并不丑陋，却让人无法将他们联系到一起。而那富有冲击力的尺寸，恐怕也并不仅仅是人种差异带来的差距，英雄因为这个认知而产生了不可抗的羡慕和嫉妒，但是埃斯蒂尼安不打算让他继续“观摩”自己的伟岸。

“哎——等下，埃斯蒂尼安——”打断他的是埃斯蒂尼安突然滑入他裤子的手指，丝毫不顾及他的反抗一把扯下了他的裤子，“慌什么？”埃斯蒂尼安冷静的声音和他慌乱呈现鲜明的对比，然而和对方的问话不同的是，精灵的行为显然是在有意的加剧他的惊慌。当那个滚烫的肉棒，顺着他的臀缝挤进他的双腿之间的时候，光之战士因为畏惧而屏住了呼吸。

对于人类的反应，身后传来了龙骑士毫不留情的评价，“真是处男英雄。”“……”

“你以为做爱就这么简单吗？大英雄？”随着精灵的询问，对方修长的手指，来回的在他的臀缝磨蹭着，“只要脱掉裤子就能插进去？恩？”

“……不，不是……”“虽然我确实想要这么干……”“埃斯蒂尼安……”“你在害怕的发抖吗？只是我而已就这样了，如果我没有出现，现在你可能已经被那群家伙射了一肚子的精液了。”埃斯蒂尼安一点点加重了手上的力道，恶意的在说到关键的字眼时候用指腹压迫人类柔软的后穴入口，“如果我现在让他们进来，一起上你会你觉得会怎么样？”

明明原本没有这样的打算，但是看着英雄那双怯生生的眼睛和畏惧的样子，埃斯蒂尼安就是控制不住自己欺负对方的欲望，“不想的话，就趴好，夹紧腿，我也许会考虑不做到最后。”

人类没有回答，事实上除了顺从他实在没有别的选项了。毕竟，欲火膨胀的可并不是埃斯蒂尼安一人，他想要抗拒，又抱有期待——对自己的期待感到惶恐，又发自内心的想要得到释放。龙骑士显然已经豁出去了，光之战士却依旧在矛盾中挣扎着。

精灵就想说好的那样，收回了手，仅仅保持着插入大腿间的姿势。但是那滚烫的阴茎来回摩擦的时候，每一下都像是要将他的精液尽数挤出一般蹭过他的阴囊。埃斯蒂尼安当然发现了这一点，人类臌胀的囊袋像是两个富有弹性的肉球一样挤压着他的阴茎，而英雄喉咙里强压着的呻吟，让他想要更加用力的去顶弄对方。

“舒服的话……叫出来也没关系，还是你觉得这样不够？”“不是……”因为若是喊出声，他一定会彻底沦陷的。人类十分清楚这一点，他已经开始试图迎合对方，明明只是被操弄大腿而已，却仿佛真的被侵犯了一般。

他又想起了那些男人的话，事实上他就连和女性的经验都没有，此时此刻，却是如此的想要体验真正的快感……这个念头，正在不断的放大，试图将理智吞噬。

“再夹紧一点……”埃斯蒂尼安再次低语，英雄只能看到对方按在自己脑袋一侧的手背，因为支撑着身体而泛着青筋。对方散落的头发骚弄着他的背脊，低落的汗水顺着他的身体滑落，而那粗重的喘息，与他自己的混杂在一起，因为不断加速的操弄而越发的凌乱。

他的大脑，他的思绪，要因为那样快速的摩擦而融化了。哪怕埃斯蒂尼安没有要求，他也会努力的收紧双腿，让阴茎之间的磨蹭变得更为鲜明而激烈，激烈的几乎变成疼痛，疼痛得让人欲罢不能，“埃斯蒂尼安……”这次他并非是要阻止，也不是恐惧的呼喊，与先前混乱失序的呻吟，它甜腻而充满了渴望，“要射了……啊啊……埃斯蒂尼安，要……”

他就像是被干到高潮一般，在床上痉挛着喷射出一股又一股的精液，而龙骑士也在此刻用一只手环住了他的身体，他能够清晰的感觉到对方每一次颤动时，抵在臀缝之间的阴茎是如何抖动着喷洒出黏稠的精液。在他因为高潮而虚脱的时候，埃斯蒂尼安却翻过了他的身体，将依旧挺立着的阴茎抵在了他的胸前，蹭弄着将余下的精液挤在他的胸膛上。

虽然没有女性那样的乳房，但是人类强壮的肌肉依旧有着深深的沟壑，因为剧烈的呼吸，而浅浅的夹着精灵的阴茎，“这个画面看起来可不得了……”埃斯蒂尼安嘀咕着，用性器的顶端滑过胸间的缝隙，磨蹭着人类的嘴唇，“啧……果然还是不够啊……”

龙骑士抱怨着，撤回了身体，他揉搓着英雄湿乎乎的嘴唇，垂下头凑近了对方，逐渐拉近了二人的距离。这显得自然而熟练的动作，直到头发顺着肩膀垂落惊扰了他，他才像是惊醒一般的顿住了身体，不过这也只不过是一秒不到的瞬间，光之战士恐怕没有察觉到这一点，就被精灵含住了嘴唇。

“你不会接吻的经验也没有吧……英雄大人。”对方生而僵硬的回应，让埃斯蒂尼安再次控制不住自己嘲弄对方的欲望，“难道从来没有热情的女粉丝强吻吗？”“为为为什么会遇到这种事——”“看来你的男性魅力还不足以让女性动情啊……” 埃斯蒂尼安扯了扯嘴角，他似乎没发现自己露出了笑意，“倒是让男人先下了手。”他说着不着痕迹的看了一眼后方的窗户，降低了高度后他无法看到外面的人，但是只是这个程序显然是无法满足那些家伙的。

别说是那些家伙了……就连他自己，也还远远不够。

“准备好了吗？”他贴着人类的耳廓询问，沾满了精液的手指，顺着满是粘液的穴口慢慢的插入了一节，“接下来可是重头戏了。”

-

他的世界在不断的不断地膨胀，如同臌胀到极限的气球，没有人知道它什么时候会突然爆裂，却又期待着那一刻到来。

“还差一点点……”埃斯蒂尼安在他的耳畔低语着，低哑的嗓音和火热的呼吸骚弄着他的耳朵，让人类敏感的身体忍不住瑟缩。他因为精灵的挺进而发出痛苦的呻吟，虽然那并不是因为疼痛，经过了扩张的甬道，毫无疑问在渴望着那跟粗壮的肉棒。

就像那些男人说的那样，一旦被插入，就会爱上那样的快感，比套弄阴茎更为强烈，就像是从体内揉弄源头一般，让人无法抗拒。然而相比手指，埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎所带来的压迫感，让他感到自己的内脏都仿佛被挤到了一起。

它完全撑开了肠道，摩擦着每一寸肠壁，进入到手指不能够达到的深处，每进入分毫，就会摩擦着那个令他发狂的地方，拉扯着那一处周遭的黏膜，让快感如同电击般地扩散。

“又射了吗？才只是插进去而已，你还真的是淫乱啊……”“因为……唔……”“因为太爽了？这个地方，还是这个地方……啊啊，对了，是这里，只要一碰这个地方，看……就像是失禁了似得。”埃斯蒂尼安的描述，让英雄羞耻不已，可是又如对方所言的那样，从阴茎顶端涌出更多的爱液。

“明明只是个处男，被插入屁股就舒服的射个不停。”“不要说了……”人类的声音听起来就像是要哭出来似得，他显然不知道，自己这样只会进一步的诱发对方的施虐的欲望。

“难道不是这样么？你想知道如果动起来会怎么样吗？”他说着浅浅的抽送了一下，不偏不倚的撞在人类最敏感的地方，在英雄因为这突然的动作发出粘腻的咕哝声后，毫不留情的对着那个刚刚被开拓的甬道进攻起来，“呼……立刻就夹紧了……就这么舒服吗……手指和这根，你更加喜欢哪一个呢？”

精灵恶意的质问，让英雄难以启齿，他选择沉迷于抽送带来的快感之中，因为强烈的冲击，数次哆嗦着迎接高潮的错觉。

“这种时候就不要害臊了。”埃斯蒂尼安笑道，他掐着人类的下颚，让对方看向自己，“明明这么喜欢我的这根肉棒不是吗？”他粗俗的词汇，和那一下又一下有力的撞击，刺激着人类的大脑，让他抛起那些无谓的矜持，“你想要我怎样干你？大英雄——不管是什么样我都会满足你的，别害羞了，来，告诉我……”

“如果不说话的话，就把嘴巴也一起堵住算了。”就像他说的那样，埃斯蒂尼安滑动着手指，揉弄着人类的唇瓣探入了对方的口中，搅弄着英雄的舌头，甚至作势要将他揪出，“舌头也……开玩笑的，我还没有那样的兴趣。”

现在的兴趣也已经足够的糟糕了，轻轻啃着精灵的手指，人类战士这么想着。他没有想到这个平日一言不发开口就呛死人的龙骑士会再做爱的时候变得这样的缠人，这也并不是缠人，准确来说应该是变得这样的恶趣味。但是不可否认的是，因为埃斯蒂尼安的逗弄，原本就敏感的身体变得更加敏锐了，每一个淫秽的用词，都在让快感加倍增长。

当龙骑士停下来，他竟然希望对方再继续用那低沉——因为性爱的快感而沙哑的嗓音，念出一个又一个粗鄙的词语。

“……我知道你在想什么……”埃斯蒂尼安像是读懂了他的想法，再次凑近了他，用充满了磁性的声音侵犯着他的耳朵和大脑，“你想要让我用这根肉棒射满你的肚子，就像怀孕那样，狠狠地干你……”

-

虽然时间已经过去半月，但是在没有任务的闲暇，英雄依旧会回想起那天的事情，让他在修整期间的身体变得燥热。

就连自慰都无法缓解的欲望，正在随着时间不断地累积。那之后他也见过埃斯蒂尼安几次，不过苍天之龙骑士总是来去匆匆，似乎对于埃斯蒂尼安来说，那只是一次普通不过的性爱，只是对象刚好是光之战士。

对于英雄来说，也是如此——只是他就像每一个初尝禁果的青年那样，对于快感产生了更多的遐想和渴望。

“发生了什么事吗？”在人类战士因此而叹气时，一个声音打断了他的思绪，“我看到你在这里想过来打个招呼，但是你似乎在烦恼什么事？”奥尔什方关切的询问着，人类他才想起自己刚刚传送到了巨龙首。

“没什么……只是一些小事。”“那就好。”巨龙首的指挥官松了一口气，露出了笑容，“如果心情不佳也容易影响身体，不要待在外面了，快到里面去吧，或者到我的房间？那里的炉火一直为英雄你准备着，不管做什么都是恰到好处的温度，不过……如果是太激烈的运动的话，就会有些太热了。”他如同往常一样，说着那些不着边际的话往前走去，但是这一次，光之战士却停在了原地。

奥尔什方疑惑的转身看去，却发现这个人类英雄在冰天雪地之中涨红了脸，“怎，怎么了？真的没事吗？不愧是感冒了吧？”“没有——只是有点冷……我还是先回去……”

“在这种情况下使用以太传送太危险了，快点进来，我让人准备热饮，等身体暖和了再走也不迟。”精灵自顾自的抓起英雄的手走向指挥室，“最近得到了新的奶茶的泡发，据说是伊修加德当前最流行的方式，你一定还没尝试过吧？”

“呃，恩……”在对方的热忱之下，光之战士没有推脱的余地，当奥尔什方将那被热奶茶递到他手上的时候，对于他人递来的饮品，他还是稍稍迟疑了片刻，不过在那双充满期盼的蓝色眼睛注视下，英雄还是大大地喝了一口。

“好烫……”“是吗？”奥尔什方因为英雄的反应笑出声，“不过你的心情似乎变好了。”

“……是啊，谢谢。”“说起来，前些日子我回伊修加德遇到过艾默里克大人，他的心情似乎也很差。”顺着话题，精灵提起了不久前的事情，“明明捣毁了一个罪犯的窝点，人赃并获应该值得庆祝，却一直沉着脸，倒是埃斯蒂尼安大人一副幸灾乐祸的样子。”

罪犯窝点，埃斯蒂尼安——这些组合，让英雄再次胃疼起来，“是……什么时候？”

“十几天前，半个月不到吧。据说是埃斯蒂尼安大人亲自出马，赃物全都交给艾默里克大人处理了，至于是什么东西，我觉的你还是不知道为好。”奥尔什方说着露出一个笑容，“埃斯蒂尼安应该是大功臣，却没有得到半点褒奖。”他摇了摇头，对此感到不解，“虽然不知道是否有关联，之后还被禁足了。”

“唔……是这样吗……”“是啊，他们二位的关系实在是太过于复杂，一想到他们是恋人关系就更加头痛……”“噗——”“你没事吧？还是太烫了吗？有没有烫到——”

-END-


End file.
